


Class of 202X

by sheronthekitty



Category: Class of 198x
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amanda is a drug dealer, Bullying, Drug Use, F/F, Hannah's mom sleeps around, M/M, Mike is rich, Role Reversal, Sam is an angry nerd, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheronthekitty/pseuds/sheronthekitty
Summary: Based off of this:https://lyss6a.tumblr.com/post/161718287299/ok-but-class-of-198x-role-reversal-sam-is-justAmanda just wants to get away, if only for a short while. Drugs allow her to do that, but they don't come without a price. With a dad who beats her and a mother who ignores her existance, they only solice she gets is from the drugs she sells.Hannah barely stays at home. More often than not, her mother has a random man (sometimes even women) over, fucking on every surface. All their money is spent on alcohol and gambling, and so she has to feed herself.Mike is the typical rich kid. His parents died just under a year ago in a car accident and he was left alone in their huge mansion. He pretends the money makes him feel better, but it doesn't.Sam is a nerd. There's no getting around it. But behind his nerdy exterior, he's full of rage. He's angry at the world for being the way it is, he's angry at his bullies, and all he wants to do is fight back. But he's weak.When a trip to the mall turns sour, these four teens, with nothing in common, must work together to defeat a common foe. Will the friendship work out, or will their differences prove to be too great?





	Class of 202X

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this AU on tumblr and just /had/ to write something for it.
> 
> Just a note, there is abuse and drug use in this.
> 
> Different characters' sections will be preceded by their name. (aka like Amanda: [paragraphs])
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Note, the other chapters after introductions will be longer.

Amanda:

 

"Goddamn it, Amanda, where the fuck were you?"   
  
Amanda just glared at her feet as she dropped her bag on the floor, mumbling, "nowhere." She drew in a pained gasp as her back was slammed into the wall, her head connecting painfully with the unrelenting surface.   
  
“What the fuck, dad?” She spat, but her dad grabbed her by the face and turned her head away roughly.

“Have you been taking drugs?” he growled. 

“What, no!” she lied.  _ Shit, can he smell the weed?, _ her mind panicked, the brief fear flickered across her features and her father narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t like to me, bitch,” he shouted, hand coming up and striking her. Instantly tears sprung up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. He slapped her again, wedding ring catching her in the eye.   
  
He dropped her and she slumped to the ground, shock covering her face and her hands over her eye. He grabbed at her, but her mother came down the steps and grabbed her husband’s hand. “Come back to bed,” she whispered, ignoring her daughter.   
  
Amanda dodged around her parents and, without stopping, grabbed her bag and dashed up the stairs into her room. Locking the door behind her she collapsed on the bed, pulling out her phone and turning on music.   
  
She took a couple deep breaths before opening her bag and rummaging around. Shit, she didn’t have anything in there other than a couple of broken Advils and an empty baggie. Running a hand through her hair, she sighed, kicking her bag away and dropping to her knees. She reached under her bed and pulled out a shoebox, opening the top.

She always had an emergency backup- the box- in case she ever ran out or if her dad or anyone else found her main stash. She grabbed the first thing in there, a bottle of OxyContin, and poured 3 pills into her hand. Replacing the bottle, she pushed the box under her bed again and she stood.

Amanda made her way over to her dresser, ignoring the mirror, and using a plastic perfume bottle, crushed the pills. She lined up the powder, and lowering her face, breathed in deeply.   
  
She straightened, rubbed under her nose, brushing away any remaining powder and her eyes met her own in the mirror. She hadn’t even noticed she had a cut under her eye, and she brought a shaking hand up to prod at the sore spot. She hissed, dropped her hand, and turned away from the mirror. She opened up her window, breathing in a deep breath as the drugs kicked in, and Amanda leaned slightly out of the window, arms crossed over the sill.   
  
Her dad’s fist slammed heavily into her door and she jumped, whirling around, heart in her throat. “I want you working at the store tomorrow, no ifs ands or buts,” he called, stomping down the hall. Amanda ran a shaking hand through her hair, and made her way to her bed.   


 

 

Hannah:

 

Hannah rubbed her face as she collapsed on the bottom of the slide at the park near her house. It was around 12 AM, she would guess, but she had no way of knowing for sure. She had left her phone at her house in her haste to leave.

Her mother had come in, drunk off her ass, wrapped around a beast of a man. She instantly knew what would happen, but hoped they would be quiet. Her hopes were crushed, however, as they didn’t even get up the stairs before they started.   
  
She had left quickly, donning her jacket and beat up converse, her phone perched on the arm of the couch. Now she was at the park at an ungodly hour, with nothing but a box cutter, a pack of cigs, and a lighter.

No, scratch that last one, her lighter wasn’t in her pocket. Hannah sighed, replacing the unlit cigarette into the package, shoving it back into her jacket. She let her head flop back and bang against the slide, staring up at the sky.

She would have to go back to her house eventually, to grab her phone. She had a job interview at the shitty movie theater at the mall tomorrow, and she at least wanted to get there in time. She wasn’t looking forward to the job, but if she wanted food, she had to pay for it herself. Her mom wasn’t going to buy any food anytime soon.

At least it was a nice night to sleep outside. It was hell sleeping outside during the winter, but with only a month and a half left of school, the weather was nice. Hot during the day but cool at night. It was nice.   
  
Hannah stood up and made her way back to her house, to grab a change of clothes and her phone. As soon as she had that, she was out of there again.


End file.
